


Mianhae...

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ARMY - Fandom, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a picture I found, M/M, Of Yoongi burning his room and Yugyeom in If You Do mv, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Min Yoongi and Kim Yugyeom had something very special, but it has been shattered.What will Yoongi do, now that the one thing he loved the most in the world is gone?





	1. Mianhae...

    Min Yoongi walked home alone, absently playing with his fingers. School was over for the day, and although he was lost in thought, his feet carried him down the familiar path to home. Months later, Yoongi still couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Yugyeom had broken up with him. Yoongi knew Yugyeom’s parents were behind the break up, but he had expected Yugyeom to at least try to fight for them. A cold shiver ran down his shoulders and he hugged his wool sweater closer to his small body. Hot tears pricked at his eyes, but he blinked them back, swallowing down the thick lump in his throat. 

    Unbeknownst to Yoongi, he was being followed. The boy was younger than Yoongi, but taller. Before, Yugyeom would walk home with Yoongi every day. Since their break up, he still followed Yoongi home, making sure his beloved got home safe. He knew Yoongi never wanted to see him again, but he couldn’t let go. Despite what he had said, what he continued to say, he still loved Yoongi so much. With each step Yoongi took away from him, Yugyeom’s heart broke a little more. 

    Yoongi kicked at the fallen leaves littering the sidewalk, his gaze focused on his shoes. As much as he tried to forget, his thoughts kept turning to Yugyeom. His smile, his eyes, the way he protectively but gently wrapped an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders as they wandered about downtown. He missed the scent of Yugyeom’s shampoo, and his eye smile when he laughed. He missed Yugyeom’s lips, his strong arms, his carefree, lovable attitude. He missed how Yugyeom held him when his grandmother died, the first time Yugyeom had ever seen him cry. Yoongi shook his head, cleared his thoughts. His cheeks were wet. He vaguely wondered when he had begun to cry, brushed it aside. He knew his mother would worry, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. 

    His head felt heavy, and he unconsciously began to drag his feet. Yoongi didn’t know what was wrong, but surprisingly, he wasn’t worried. Blankly, he realized he was in his own yard. He stopped, rocked, then felt himself fall. As he fainted and his eyesight turned hazy then black, Yoongi didn’t feel the strong arms that caught him and held him close.


	2. Saranghae...

   Yoongi stared around, taking in his surroundings. He hadn’t been to an amusement park in years, and this one was completely different. It was new and loud, with big rollercoasters, and rides that made Yoongi’s stomach hurt just looking at them. Yugyeom jumped up and down beside him excitedly. It was the boy’s 17th birthday, and he finally got to go to the new-in-town amusement park, Scream! (he had been begging his parents for months). Their friends had originally planned on coming along, but at the last minute, “regretfully” informed Yugyeom that, for varying reasons, they couldn’t go.

    “I’m a little sad the other boys couldn’t go, but I’m happy you’re here.” Yugyeom hugged his hyung’s arm and looked up at him with a shining smile. Yoongi met his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. But before he could say anything, Yugyeom took off, dragging Yoongi by the hand. “Let’s go on Lightning Storm! It’s the biggest, fastest rollercoaster in the park!” Despite Yoongi’s futile protests, he allowed the younger to pull him into the line for the ride. Yugyeom bounced on the balls of his feet, while Yoongi mentally thanked heaven it was just the two of them. He did NOT want the other boys to witness his imminent humiliation. He would never hear the end of it.

    When it was their turn to ride, Yoongi steeled himself. He HATED rollercoasters - they were terrifying, plus he had a phobia of heights, rollercoasters, and death. As the coaster car shot through the darkness, with flashing lights and sudden twists and drops, Yoongi felt as though he had swallowed his tongue. Nearing the station, he tried to get rid of his tears of fear. He quickly exited the platform, and when his feet hit solid ground, he took off, running to find a private spot to calm himself. He balanced himself against a wall, and covered his mouth to gasp as quietly as possible. His phobias were hitting home all at once. Suddenly, Yoongi felt arms around him, and he turned to find a worried Yugyeom backhugging him. “Hyung, was it too scary for you? I’m sorry! You should have told me, I wouldn’t have made you go on it.” Yoongi shook his head.

    “I didn’t want to kill it for you. You were so excited.” Yugyeom wiped Yoongi’s tears away with his thumb, sensitive kindness in his eyes. He lead Yoongi back to the park, holding his hand gently but firmly. Yoongi wasn’t sure what the younger boy was thinking, but he knew something Yoongi didn’t. 

    It took Yoongi another week, and much pestering from their friends, to tell Yugyeom what he already knew.


	3. Yongseohae...

   Yoongi opened his eyes and sat up, shaking his head and snaking his fingers through his hair. It had been a couple of weeks since he had fainted outside his house. His mother refused to let him out of her sight, unless he was with Seokjin or Jaebum or one of his other friends. Leaning back against the wall, he looked around his room. The wall on the left had his trophies and awards from various competitions. The right wall was empty, except for a pretty picture of a nature scene his aunt had painted for him.  The wall across from him… was covered with his and Yugyeom’s pictures. All of their memories were taped to Yoongi’s wall, reminding him every day of what he once had. Staring at them now, Yoongi’s eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away with a huff. He knew what he needed to do. 

    Yoongi pulled himself out of bed and changed into normal day clothes. He tugged the pictures off his wall and deposited them, gently, in a small box. Hurrying downstairs, he checked all the rooms. His father was at work, his mother over at her friend’s house. He quickly wrote a note to them, assuring them that they were in no way responsible for what was going to happen. Yoongi turned and slipped out the backdoor, closing the door securely behind him. He strode across the backyard and yanked open the shed door. The automatic light blinked on, illuminating all the yard tools and old garb the Min family had no need for. After rooting around for a bit, Yoongi found what he was looking for - his father’s plastic containers of oil, for emergency use. He splashed it all about, including the wood, although it wasn’t exactly necessary. 

    Yoongi latched the door and seated himself in the middle of the floor, pulling out his lighter, from his grandfather. He lit it with a deft flick of his finger, and barely hesitating a moment, tossed it towards a pool of oil. The flames flew across the shed floor, growing more and more as it traveled. Yoongi’s eyes stung a little from smoke as the old rotting wood caught fire. He lay back, clutching a certain, favorite photo to his chest. It was of their last kiss, their last happy day. The flames licked Yoongi’s arms, and he knew he should feel excruciating pain, but he felt nothing. As his eyesight dimmed, and the black of death came to receive him, Yoongi closed his eyes and pressed the photo to his lips.


End file.
